The present disclosure relates to a device for preventing electrical cords in connection in series from accidental disconnecting.
It is often useful or necessary to connect an extension cord to an appliance in a home or use one or more extension cords during use of portable devices such as handheld power tools, vacuum cleaners, blowers and trimmers. When doing so, if the plug and socket combination inadvertently or accidentally disengage during use, such disconnection can cause inconvenience and down time. This is also a potential safety hazard especially if the prongs from the male plug of one cord come half way out of the female plug of another cord thereby exposing an electrically live surface. The inherent strength of the coupling brought about by the friction between the prongs of one plug on the first cord and their corresponding receptacle on the second cord generally will not hold anything but the most moderate separating tension.
Presently, to hold a pair of extension cords connected or prevent accidental disconnection thereof, individuals often tie the cords together near their ends and then plug them together. While this will generally keep the cords together, it shortens the effective length of the cords and creates a different safety hazard which is a large knot that can unexpectedly catch on a work-piece, bush, rock or other object with potentially disastrous results. This is also not safe because it can weaken or break one or both of the cords at the cord ends creating an electrical hazard. Tape has also been used to hold cords together. Although this can work to some degree, it is often messy leaving a residue of adhesive on the cords and/or plugs after the tape has been removed. A number of clips or clamps for holding electrical cord connectors together have been suggested and developed to retain two electrical cords and plugs. However, the prior art devices, typically, are often time consuming to attach and require more than one part. This makes them complicated to manufacture and difficult to use. Also, many of these devices require permanent attachment to the plugs and receptacles forcing the user to purchase multiple sets or be attached to the cords during the manufacturing stage of the cord itself. Others must be detached from the cords if not in use and therefore need to be moved from connection to connection.
Accordingly, a need exists for an efficient, inexpensive and easy-to-use device for holding together electrical cords and preventing accidental disconnection of the cords.